Não Queria Dizer Aishiteru
by Kaah Malfoy
Summary: Em um mundo onde a guerra entre ninjas e youkais é constante, algo acontece no coração de uma jovem hanyou. Será que Kagome e Kakashi ficarão juntos em meio a tantas lutas? Crossover de Naruto e Inuyasha. Espero que gostem ;D


**Hikari-sensei:Uhuuu, estamos escrevendo fic juntaaas! o**

**Kah-chan: Sim, isso não é lindo? -**

**Hikari-sensei: Lindo demais ')**

**Kah-chan: tem alguma coisa pra falar antes da fic, Hikari-sensei?**

**Hikari-sensei: claro! Primeiramente, boa leitura. Segundamente: Essa fic é um crossover de Inuyasha e Naruto, completamente U.A e sem noção. Como vão perceber mais para frente, nós também participamos da fic como empregadas. D Bom, agora aos disclaimers.**

**Tanto Naruto quanto Inuyasha não nos pertencem, abusamos deles por pura maldade! D Mas fiquem tranquilos, logo eles iram nos pertencer, eu to planejando um seqüestro a Rumiko Takahashi, logo o Sesshoumaru será nosso! risadas maléficas ao fundo **

**Capítulo 1: Entre Youkais e Ninjas.**

Ano de 2008, época de severas guerras entre os conhecidos grupos de youkais e ninjas. Batalhas sangrentas ocorriam quase todos os dias, vidas eram desperdiçadas e romances deixavam de acontecer. Ninguém sabia ao certo o motivo dessa temível guerra que era travada à séculos, mas sabiam que um dia, um dos grupos teria de ganhar. E foi em meio a todo esse tormento que nasceu Kagome, fruto de um romance proibido entre um ninja e uma youkai. Quando Kagome tinha apenas 3 anos de idade, um grupo de youkais descobriu onde ela e sua mãe se escondiam e a assassinou na frente da pequena Kagome, ela foi levada de volta para a terra dos youkais e treinada para ser uma lutadora perfeita. Ela sabia que sua mãe havia sido morta porque seu pai era um ninja, mas nunca soubera de fato qual era o problema com isso. Agora, em seus admiráveis 15 anos, a bela jovem ostentava um corpo invejável e demonstrava uma incrível habilidade com adagas. Ela tinha raiva dos ninjas, pois sempre achou que era órfã por causa deles. Kagome nunca fora mandada para um conflito antes, mas seus senseis acharam que a hora estava chegando, e a garota mal podia esperar para matar os seres que tanto a fizeram sofrer durante aqueles longos anos que havia passado sem sua mãe.

Inuyasha era também um hanyou que vivia no mesmo local que Kagome, os dois cresceram juntos e o rapaz era perdidamente apaixonado por ela, eles dois seriam mandados juntos para a próxima batalha. Inuyasha sabia muito bem que poderia ser aquela a última vez que via sua amada, precisava se declarar para ela o mais rápido possível, antes que nunca mais pudesse fazer isso.

Kagome estava sentada no telhado de sua casa enquanto polia suas adagas de duas lâminas com extrema habilidade. Inuyasha chegou perto da moça e quando ia tocar-lhe o ombro, se assustou ao ouvi-la falando algo.

- Olá, Inuyasha-kun. – Kagome falou sem tirar os olhos das adagas.

- Eu deveria saber que não seria tão fácil te pegar desprevenida, né? – Se sentou ao lado da jovem.

- Você que me conhece tão bem, deveria saber isso melhor do que eu mesma.

- Eu sei... – Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Kagome observava atentamente suas adagas que reluziam com a luz da lua refletida em suas lâminas. Ela sabia que no dia seguinte sangue de ninjas escorreriam por aquelas lâminas, e ela adorava isso. - Kagome-chan...? – Inuyasha chamou-a, lhe tirando de seus pensamentos.

- Sim...?

- Você sabe que poderemos morrer amanhã, né?

- Sei muito bem, e isso me agrada. Um pouco de adrenalina é bom – Kagome se levantou e ficou sobre o telhado da casa em perfeito equilíbrio enquanto observava a luz da lua. – Não me importo se perder a vida, estarei lutando pela minha raça.

O vento brincava com seus longos fios negros os fazendo passar pelos seus olhos e pelo belo rosto jovial. Inuyasha estava enfeitiçado pelo brilho daquelas belas perolas negras.

- Kagome-chan, você sente algo por alguém? Algo que lhe faria querer voltar da batalha de amanhã como um amor? - Ela o olhava pelo canto do olho analisando as palavras enquanto ele se embolava um pouco com as mesmas.

- Não Inuyasha-kun, nem que eu mate todos que me fizeram sofrer a perda de minha mãe, nunca terei esse sentimento. - Um sorriso meio malicioso brincava nos belos lábios da jovem.

- Depois disso, eu teria a chance de lhe conquistar, Kagome-chan?

Ela o olhou meio espantada, mas logo sorriu docemente, um daqueles sorrisos que só ele obtivera até então.

- Como poderia amar alguém que considero meu irmão, Inuyasha-kun?

Aquilo surpreendeu o rapaz, mas não deixou transparecer, um dia ainda seria dono do coração daquela jovem.

Bem longe dali, nas terras governadas pelos ninjas, uma garota branca, de longos cabelos prateados presos num rabo de cavalo alto e olhos tão pretos quando ônix varria a entrada de uma mansão usando um belo vestidinho rosa de empregada com um enorme decote em "V". Ela estava varrendo animadamente quando avista ao longe um belo carro vermelho, um daqueles que nem com o salário dela de 3 anos conseguiria pagar um igual. O carro pára em frente à garota, e de dentro sai um belo rapaz no auge de seus 22 anos, cabelos bem vermelhos arrepiados e olhos de um belo tom de verde azulado. Ele estava acompanhado de uma garota muito bonita, aparentava ter seus 15 anos, os belos cabelos azul-marinho ia até a altura da cintura presos por um par de xuquinhas, o que lhe dava um ar infantil, os olhos vermelhos e expressivos poderiam tirar qualquer um de seu juízo perfeito. A garota de olhos vermelhos se aproxima da outra, analisa cada detalhe de seu rosto e...

- HIKARIIII! Não acredito que é você! \o

- Karininha! Que saudade!

As duas garotas se abraçam e ficam fazendo maior festa. Enquanto isso Gaara ainda estava na porta do carro olhando para ambas que pulavam sem parar, ele terminou de abotoar alguns botões de sua blusa que estavam abertos (porque será?) e foi em direção às duas meninas que estavam ainda abraçadas. Hikari guiou os dois até a sala principal, onde um belo jovem de longos cabelos acinzentados estava esperando-os sentado em um confortável sofá.

- Kabuto-san, seu convidado chegou. – A garota inclinou levemente a cabeça em uma pequena reverência.

- Oh, perfeito! Mande-o entrar.

- Hai! – Fez mais uma pequena reverência e saiu da sala correndo. – Gaara-san, Kabuto está o esperando na sala. – Hikari abriu a porta para que Gaara pudesse entrar e logo entrou depois dele. Karine ficou esperando do lado de fora.

- Gaara, quanto tempo que não te vejo! – Kabuto estendeu a mão para cumprimentar seu convidado, o que foi respondido por Gaara com o mesmo movimento.

- Senhor, precisa de mais alguma coisa?- Hikari perguntou parada em frente à porta.

- Não, Hikari, pode se retirar.

- Hai! – Hikari saiu da sala calmamente, encontrando com Karine no lado de fora.

- Eles estão avançando pelas suas terras caro amigo. - Comentou Gaara após sorver um pouco de seu chá de ervas.

- Seremos obrigados a matar o líder da emboscada que matou Takumo, não sabemos quem será o próximo.

- Por isso que você me convidou para passar algum tempo aqui? Teria mais serventia no meu escritório.

Kabuto que assinalava total aprovação com um movimento da mão esquerda, arqueou uma sobrancelha com o ultimo comentário.

- Preferia morrer em seu escritório à estar aqui seguro? - Alterou sua voz com um pouco de sarcasmo.

- Seguro? Faça-me o favor Kabuto, estamos no limite das linhas inimigas, só bolando uma ótima estratégia e tendo seu poder de fogo direcionado para o ataque à capital no dia marcado conseguiremos sobreviver.

- Talvez, mas este é o lugar mais seguro e relaxante de todos os arredores de Konoha. - sorveu um pouco de seu café. - Além de você poder desfrutar da companhia daquela bela jovem amiga de Hikari.

Ambos se calaram.

- Ela é bem... Interessante – Tentou disfarçar que estava atraído pela bela jovem de olhos vermelhos.

- Eu já deveria imaginar. Fiz bem a mandando buscá-lo?

- Sim... – Bebeu um pouco mais de seu chá.

- Falando nisso, onde será que Hikari está quando eu preciso dela?

- Chamou, senhor? – Hikari abre a porta.

- Como ela... – Não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido por Kabuto.

- Chamei. Poderia retirar a bandeja?

- Hai! – Hikari foi andando até a mesinha central e pegou uma bandeja com as xícaras. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, depois que levar isso para a cozinha volte aqui, e traga Karine com você.

- Sim senhor. – Fez uma pequena reverencia e saiu da sala.

Hikari encontrou Karine no caminho, que estava vestida com uma roupa igual a dela, só que num tom de azul-claro. A garota terminou de levar a bandeja e voltou correndo para a sala junto com Karine. Ela levou 1 minuto para fazer isso.

- Como...? Como pode ter sido tão rápida numa casa tão grande? – Gaara estava impressionado com sua velocidade, e começando a estranhar.

- Meninas, podem mostrar. – Kabuto fez um gesto positivo com a mão.

Hikari e Karine tiraram as tiaras que usavam no cabelo, revelando que as duas tinham orelhas de Coelho e de gato, respectivamente. Gaara não conseguia acreditar no que seus olhos viam, as duas garotas eram hanyous? Mas como? Os hanyous sempre lutavam no lado dos youkais!

- K-chan, a culpa é sua! u.u – Sussurrou Hikari.

- Que? Mas eu não fiz nada! i.i

- Fez sim, Gaara-san ta branco feito papel.

- Mas... São... Hanyous...? – Gaara balbuciou

- Isso mesmo. Duas belas hanyous. – Kabuto lançou um olhar maldoso para Hikari, que corou instantaneamente.

- Isso ta errado! Não era para estarem com os youkais?!

- Bom, deveriam, mas não estão. Karine, explique para ele.

- Hai.

Karine se aproximou um pouco e começou a explicar porque estavam lá. Tudo havia começado há 11 anos atrás, quando ambas tinham apenas quatro anos de idade. Seus pais haviam sido mortos e elas foram entregues aos cuidados de Kabuto. Dês daquela época as duas trabalhavam para ele, Antes que ele pudesse perguntar, Hikari fez questão de deixar bem claro que elas não eram irmãs, mas sim amigas de infância. Gaara ficou passado com tudo aquilo.

- KABUTO SEU PEDÓFILO! – Gaara gritou quando conseguiu recobrar a consciência já perdida em meio a tantas revelações.

- Queee? – Kabuto cuspiu o chá que estava tomando.

- Abusando de menininhas de 4 anos! Isso não se faz!

- Eu nunca abusei delas "

- A num? ..

- Não! Só da Hikari, e mesmo assim, foi quando ela já tinha 15 anos! E eu num forcei ela a nada u.u

- Waa! – Hikari colocou as mãos no rosto para esconder o rubro de sua face. Karininha também ficou vermelha pelo comentário.

Continua...

Hikari: Woaaa, terminamos! Finalmenteee! \o Capítulo 1 está ai para vocês, estamos escrevendo o 2 nesse exato momento xD. Sabe, estou me sentindo meio culpada por ter falado mais sobre nós do que sobre os personagens principais u.u mas nada que um pouco de terapia não resolva o.o'

Kah-chan: sensei louca e pervertida u.u

Hikari: pervertida sim, louca não 

Kah-chan: que seja ¬¬ Bom, agora daremos o aviso principal:

Hikari e Kah-chan: SEM REVIEWS, SEM FIC! \Ò.ó/

Hikari: mandar um review é fácil.

Kah-chan: sim, basta apertar o botãozinho roxinho escrito "GO" no canto esquerdo inferior da tela! D

Hikari: contamos com a colaboração de vocês.

Beijinhos de suas ficwriters loucas! \oz


End file.
